


My Heart is Set

by Dand3l1on



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Maria-Eleanor, more angst than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dand3l1on/pseuds/Dand3l1on
Summary: “Any other woman… It would be so much easier. Doesn’t that bother you?”He shrugged. “Perhaps a little. But I would rather love you privately, and be able to love you fully, than try to love another when my heart is set on you.”“Is it?”





	My Heart is Set

**Author's Note:**

> So much credit to @tinydooms and @sweetfayetanner @noblewriting!!! Like, it's half them, half BATB. I'm essentially a word scrambler powered by chocolate cake. I can't thank them enough for the rich details I have mercilessly plucked from their world building. Do go check out their work, do leave a lovely comment for them. 
> 
> I had more of this pair to write, so here it be.

_Chapeau climbed the stairs higher, higher, winding higher. His thighs burned and his chest ached for air, but he couldn’t slow down._

_He reached the top of the east tower stairs, then scaled a small ladder up to the attic. He climbed through the hatch and kicked it shut, then hastily removed his jacket._

_He heaved a couple breaths before taking a deep inhale, stuffing his jacket into his mouth, and letting out a long scream._

_All of the air left him. He sucked down a lungful of the hot, dusty attic air. He screamed again._

_It wasn’t enough._

_A few breaths, and he screamed again, pushing all of his anger, hate, ire, up from his belly and out of his mouth._

\---

Chapeau passed through the dining hall, looking for Lumiere. Maria-Eleanor sat at the long dining table, alone, sipping a cup of tea.

“Princess,” he gave a low bow. “I am so sorry to intrude. I assumed the hall would be empty. My apologies.”

“It’s quite alright,” she smiled at him. “I am only delaying the inevitable. I should be on my way, or else he’ll come looking for me.”

Chapeau felt his fists curl at his sides. The master put such control and limitations on the people around him… the man was truly horrid. Just when Chapeau felt his anger forming questions, the door burst open.

“Hahaha! I found you, Maman!” Adam ran to her chair and flopped onto her lap.

“Yes, you certainly did, darling.” She ruffled his unkempt hair and kissed his red cheeks.

“Can you hide again? Pwease?”

“In a little bit, I would really like to finish my tea.”

He slumped away. “Oh, okay.”

Chapeau took a knee to be eye level, then bowed slightly to the small child. “Good morning to you, Monsieur Adam.”

“I found a wrock!”

“Interesting. Where did you find this rock?”

“Outside.”

“Oh, I see. Was it a pretty rock?”

“I dunno.” Adam shrugged and ran from the room.

Chapeau stood and brushed the knee of his breeches.

“Thank you, Emile.”

He stammered, and chose to nod instead.

She sighed. “I know that he’s loud, and after running around he gets so dirty by the end of the day…”

“Well, I dare say, Lumiere and I have a handle on his bath time these days. Especially now that Plumette has shown us where to find the mops.”

She laughed, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Chapeau crossed the room and stood near the table. “Princess, something troubles you.”

Maria-Eleanor nodded silently. “The Prince. Always. Wretch of a man.”

“We are all anxious about his return tomorrow.”

“It’s almost palpable.”

“You haven’t been afraid of him before. What is different now?”

She met his eyes. “Everything. Adam, myself, you. Everyone at the castle is different when he’s gone.”

Chapeau sighed heavily. He moved to her chair and knelt beside her. “It has been a respite, I won’t deny that.”

“No one can. It’s a different place without him. But when he returns, Adam will be around him. See him. Hear him. He’s been so pleasant these past two months, so open, so loving. I don’t want to see him hide himself away. He’s too young to withdraw his heart. And what if Adam picks up on those horrid behaviors? What if he starts walking around, screaming out orders?”

Chapeau listened as Maria-Eleanor went on, disclosing her innermost thoughts. He dared, in the absence of the Prince, to place his hand over hers. When she had run out of anxieties, she let out a long sigh. She turn her hand and laced her fingers with his.

“Thank you, Emile. I’m sure you had something important to be doing.”

He placed a kiss on her hand. “Nothing matters as much to me as your happiness.”

She cupped his cheek. “Then you must promise me-”

“Yes, I know. I must promise not to interfere. How can you continue to ask that of me?”

“Because, _you_ are my happiness. I cannot lose you.”

\---

Maria-Eleanor watched as Adam ran through the gardens. He picked up stones for skipping, flowers to cram in his lapel, and the occasional ladybug to display to anyone near enough to see it. She giggled as Lumiere chased Adam, pretending to be a bumblebee. Cogsworth trotted after Lumiere, begging him to step in line for the arrival of the Prince.

\---

The caravan thundered up the drive. The whole of the staff looked as proper as though receiving the king himself. The Prince hated anything out of place. Maria-Eleanor held Adam’s hand tightly. She dared not steal a glance to her dear Emile in this moment, but closed her eyes to think of him.

Emile did, in fact, dare a momentary glance toward the Princess. He could see her eyes were closed, and closed his too. Perhaps they could hold hands on an ethereal plane, steadying each other amidst the coming storm.

The carriages stopped and the travelling party began to disembark. When Francois stepped out, all were surprised to see him reach back into the carriage. He then aided an unknown woman down to the ground. Maria-Eleanor took little issue with Francois’s disheveled appearance and silently noted with mild distaste the rouge on his collar.

Francois had returned from Paris with a Governess for young Adam, insisting that it was high time he began proper education. The woman, Bernadette, was the peak of Aristocratic fashion. Francois introduced her to the staff with the fondest of smiles, which only raised more flags of warning.

\---

It was very late when Maria-Eleanor returned to her quarters. First, she had to put Adam to bed, because he wouldn’t let anyone else rock him to sleep, and he wouldn’t sleep without being rocked. Then she had barely held her eyes open through the tales from Paris, and was relieved when Francois left for bed with Bernadette trotting behind him.

Audra had nodded off in the chaise, and Maria-Eleanor hated to wake her. But her attire was more formal for the receiving line, thus she was in need of an extra set of hands. She lightly touched Audra’s shoulder, and the handmaid stirred. She silently began assisting the Princess with her petticoats, stomacher, and stays. Engrossed in the laborious unlacing of articles, both were startled by a loud thud at their feet.

“Sorry, Audra, that would be my pockets.”

“What on earth is in them?”

“Rocks. Skipping stones. I forgot they were in there.”

“Shall I put them somewhere… of importance?” Audra cautiously lifted the pockets from the floor.

She laughed. “I appreciate your willingness to enable any oddities I may develop, but no. I’ll take them back outside tomorrow.”

“I assume this is little Adam’s work, then?”

“Yes, he had his hands and pockets full of rocks as the caravan was coming up the drive. I told him I would keep them safe.”

“A wise move.”

——

Maria-Eleanor padded along the upper level in the library. Plumette was busy dusting, humming to herself. Though still shy, the young girl looked much different than the previous fortnight, when she had landed on the back doorstep of the castle, caked with dirt, hair matted. Mrs. Potts had taken the orphan in and listened to her story. Now, after regular baths and a close crop of her hair, for some of the matting would not brush out, she was a regular fixture within the castle. She was not yet a teenager, but she worked circles around some of the other staff, eager to retain her place there.

Plumette jumped when she realized she wasn’t alone. “Princess!” She bowed far too low. “I’m so sorry! I’ll leave the library at once!”

Maria-Eleanor waved her hand dismissively. “No need for all of that! Your name is Plumette, correct?”

“Yes, Madam.” The young girl seemed awestruck that her name was known, and by the _Princess_ of all people.

“Well, my dear Plumette, I assure you there is no need to scurry away from me. The _Prince_ is the one to run from. I hope you’ve had time to learn the service tunnels. They are the best means of escaping his wrath.”

“I still get lost around the west wing, but Mrs. Potts told me I didn’t need to worry about cleaning there, and that she would see to it. Which is good. The west wing makes my spine tingle.”

“Mine too.” She winked at Plumette and continued examining the shelves. She found the book she was looking for, withdrew the old leather binding from the shelf, and flipped through it’s pages. Her heart leapt when she saw the letter tucked inside. She noted the page number, 230. She withdrew her grandfather’s pocket watch, with it’s English lettering and inscription of gratitude from the British Army. It was 1:45pm.

She opened the letter.

_“Mon Coeur,_

_There is balance._

_Yours”_

Maria-Eleanor replaced the old book, noting the trail it left in the dust on the shelf. _Balance. Reliable. Stable._

“Um, Plumette…”

“Yes Madam?”

“Can you do me a large favor?”

“Of course! I’m happy to be of service!”

“When you dust in here, could you start with this set of shelves here?”

“The one where I put the letter?”

 _Of course. A messenger._ “Yes, that’s the one. Perhaps I should just say, if you put a letter in, give that shelf a good dusting.”

“May I speak freely Madam?”

“With me? Always.”

“I’m sorry the Prince is so cold that he does not let you correspond with your sister.”

Maria-Eleanor, not wanting to reveal too much, thought quickly. “Oh, um. Yes, my sister.”

“I hope you are not upset that I know about her poor health. I promise I didn’t look in the letter. Lumiere told me when he passed the letter to me.”

“Lumiere?”

“Yes, Madam. Please don’t be angry with him.”

“Goodness, no! On the contrary, I shall thank him for ensuring my receipt of these letters. Have a pleasant afternoon, Plumette.”

“You as well, Madam.”

Maria-Eleanor descended the spiral staircase, skipping the last step, and left the library.

—-

Maria-Eleanor brushed long strokes down the side of her mare, Lady. It had had always been one of her favorite perks of being a princess, to have a horse all to herself. With every brush stroke, she silently told Lady her secrets. The mare’s chestnut fur shined in recent months.

She finished brushing, and called for assistance. While the stable boy tended to the placement of the blanket and saddle, Maria-Eleanor loosely braided small sections of Lady’s mane.

“She is as well-tempered as you.”

Maria-Eleanor spun around to see Chapeau, and smiled.

“I believe she is more well-tempered than I.”

“I suppose the staff here have an easier time keeping shoes on your mare than we do on you, Princess.”

She laughed at this. “What is the advantage of skirts that drag the floor if you insist on wearing uncomfortable shoes?”

“Promise me, Princess, that you have shoes on right now.”

She rolled her eyes. “Riding boots, of course.”

“Are you planning on riding?” He arched a brow.

“I…” Suddenly she doubted his intentions. But the saddle was placed already, so she began to walk Lady out of the stables. “Yes. Yes, I am riding today.”

“Well, it’s a perfect day for it. Where are you off to?”

“Hmm…” She squinted at him. “I suppose I shall see where Lady takes me.”

“In that case, may I suggest, there is a stream not far from here, to the East. It has a broad, solid bank, a good place for a horse to rest and drink.”

“That does sound lovely. I believe I shall head East.”

The stable boy offered to assist Maria-Eleanor climb onto the saddle, but she dismissed him graciously, so he returned to the stables. She swung her leg high and straddled the horse, priding herself in the practicality and defiance of custom. Chapeau looked down and away from her exposed ankles.

She leaned down and whispered, “Oh come now, Emile, certainly you’re not bashful now...”

She winked at him, clicked her tongue, and Lady took off at a run.

\----

They snuggled up on the picnic blanket. Maria-Eleanor rested her head on Chapeau’s chest, her arm draped over his stomach. They watched the wisps of clouds overhead as they swam across the sky. His fingers traipsed through her hair, making tangles then combing through.

“Thank you for this lovely picnic, Emile.”

“Certainly, I would do much more for the one I love.”

Maria-Eleanor looked at him. _Did he mean to say that?_   She had known they both had strong feelings for each other, especially considering their _activities_ prior to lunch. But, love?

“ _Mon coeur?_ Is something the matter?”

“Y-y-ou… You said…”

“Love?”

“Well, yes!”

“Of course I said love. I love you.” He kissed her forehead and went back to watching the sky.

Maria-Eleanor stammered. “I- we-... B-but, I’m not ever going to be free to love you openly. Which, I do, Emile. I do love you. So much.” She sighed and smiled at him, then hid her face in his shoulder. “I love you, Emile, I love you.”

“Maria? Where did you go?” He nudged her lightly to encourage her out of hiding. When she raised her blushed face, he captured her in a kiss. He threaded his fingers in her hair while the other hand splayed across her low back. She hated to pull away, but she needed to finish her thought.

“Any other woman… It would be so much easier. Doesn’t that bother you?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps a little. But I would rather love you privately, and be able to love you fully, than try to love another when my heart is set on you.”

“Is it?”

He smiled. “My heart has been set on you since I first came to work at the castle. I would never have intervened under normal circumstances. I am not of the mind that it is alright to love another man’s wife. But he is not a man. He is a wretch. I feel no guilt in loving you.”

“He has certainly made his affiliations clear.”

“What do you mean?”

“I found him, and the new governess, in a… precarious… situation.”

Chapeau’s eyebrows shot up. “And?!”

“And, nothing. I’m not bothered by it. If he is so entertained by another woman then it is a load off my mind and any of the pretty young maids at the castle. So, I pardoned myself and retreated from the room, closing the door as I left. I don’t care what they do together. What made me angry was that they were in the study, and it was supposed to be time for Adam’s lessons.”

Chapeau shook his head in wild disbelief. “At least tell me Adam wasn’t in there with them.”

“No, thankfully. He was with Plumette. She found him wandering through the scullery, and caught him by the scruff of his shirt before he went outside.”

“He could have gone anywhere! He could have fallen down the stairs! He could have been eaten by wolves in the woods!”

“Believe me, Emile, it took days before my rage subsided. But I’ve made an arrangement with Plumette. She is to keep a close watch on Bernadette and Adam. If he is, as was reported to me by the Governess herself, “let out of lessons early because he’s just too bright for his own good,” then Plumette is to watch over Adam. I can’t offer her more pay for the increase in responsibility without raising suspicions. However, in exchange, I am teaching her to read.”

“That’s wonderful of you to do. But, why Plumette? She’s not even a teenager. Wouldn’t someone older have more experience? Perhaps someone with their own children? Lumiere comes of age next spring...”

Maria-Eleanor looked down a sighed. “She IS young, yes. But if I gain her allegiance now, perhaps she will look after Adam when I am gone.”

“Don’t speak like that.”

“Emile, I am _not_ going to live forever. It’s every mother's dying wish that their children will be alright.”

“You must know, I do care for Adam. He is a bright child with a kind heart. No matter what, I will always see to it that he is well cared for.”

\---

It was not, in fact, beneficial to Maria-Eleanor to have Bernadette on the payroll. Adam had learned nothing over the course of her employment. She lacked where his manners were concerned, due in large part to the fact that she herself lacked any manners whatsoever. The penultimate irritation was the frequency with which Maria-Eleanor would find Plumette and Adam together, often out in the gardens as to avoid the offensive noises coming from the study.

Maria-Eleanor could ignore the waste of money, she could ignore the lack of education (Adam was still very young), and she could even overlook the lude behaviors between Bernadette and Francois.

All was well enough to get by, until Plumette caught up to Maria-Eleanor in the Library one evening. She gave a wobbly bow, unbalanced from running.

“Princess.” She panted a moment. “Princess, you must come with me.”

Maria-Eleanor knew something was wrong and snapped shut the book she had been reading. The two ran through the corridors, Maria-Eleanor’s mind reeling. Plumette lead them to Adam’s chambers and through to the adjoining bath.

Maria-Eleanor stopped short. Adam was in the wash tub, in seemingly good health, laughing at the antics of Lumiere. Chapeau stood up from the edge of the tub and crossed over to Maria-Eleanor.

“Emi- Monsieur Chapeau, what is this about? I thought someone was bleeding!”

“See for yourself, Madam.” He gestured to the child in the tub, who was up to his armpits in the water. “Prince Adam, can you show your Maman ‘the big splash’?”

“Oh! Yeah!” Adam’s small frame stood cautiously in the tub, dripping with soap suds.

Maria-Eleanor was more than confused, and beginning to get irritated. However, as the soap suds cleared away, Maria-Eleanor could see why they had called. All up and down Adam’s little arms were dark bruises.

Maria-Eleanor jumped forward to kneel by the tub. “Darling, what happened?!”

However, in her haste, she had not anticipated just how big ‘the big splash’ would be. Adam joyously flopped into the tub, sending water in all directions, soaking her stomacher and apron.

Lumiere froze. Plumette gasped. Chapeau snorted.

Maria-Eleanor shot him a glare, removed her dripping apron, and flung it at him. He deflected it with his arm, and she stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the matter at hand.

“Adam, darling, what happened to your arms?”

He tucked his chin to his chest and mumbled quietly to the bath water.

“What was that?”

Lumiere cleared his throat and spoke softly. “He told us earlier. He said that Bernadette told him he was bad, so she hit him with the ruler until he was good.”

Maria-Eleanor grabbed Adam by the armpits and pulled him out of the bath. Frightened by the sudden change in her demeanor, he cried outright, begging for Lumiere.

“Shh, it’s alright darling, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong. Maman just needs to- to-...” _Rip that bitch’s head off!_ “…see about something. ”

Lumiere tossed her the towel as she marched from the room. She covered Adam to prevent him chilling, and fled to the West Wing. Plumette trailed behind her at a run.

“Princess, is there anything I can do?”

“Yes, send Monsieur Chapeau to the Prince’s quarters and take Monsieur Lumiere to the Governess’s quarters. I expect her personal items packed and returning with her to the shit-hole she crawled out of by nightfall.”

“Right away, Madam.” She began to scuttle away.

“Oh, and Plumette?”

“Yes, Madam?”

“I believe there’s something belonging to the Governess that _must_ be retrieved from the grease trap in the scullery.”

Plumette coughed in shock. “Really?”

“Every last gram you can scrape out.”

“Yes, Madam. Right away, Madam.” Plumette spun on her heels, obviously taking great delight in the idea.

Maria-Eleanor tried to soothe Adam, but her pace was such that he continued crying. Chapeau caught up with her, and struggled to speak over the child. “Princess, please, be careful. If he strikes, I cannot stand idly by. Please do not ask it of me.”

“Don’t trouble yourself, Emile. If anyone will be laying hands, it will be me.”

Upon reaching the Prince’s chambers, she refrained from knocking and flung the door open wide. It banged against a small table, sending a vase to the floor with an impressive crash. Curses issued from the other adults, and Adam began crying louder. Un-phased by the scene on which she intruded, Maria-Eleanor covered Adam’s eyes with her hand and spoke tersely.

“Governess, your bags are being packed. Your employment is terminated immediately. I recommend you remove your mouth from its current location and pray to God you don’t get syphilis.”

Despite his state of undress, Francois stood. “What is the mean-”

“LOOK. Look at his arms.”

The prince bristled at the sight of the bruises. Maria-Eleanor passed Adam to Chapeau, who took the screaming child out of the room, his cries fading down the corridor. Maria-Eleanor swept over to Bernadette and punched her in the face, knocking off her powdered wig. Bernadette spluttered as her nose began to bleed. Then she spun around to face the Prince, who was still primed, and firmly gripped him by the testicles.

“Francois, your whore hit my son. Now, you may be lacking in affections for him, but certainly you can afford a refined education for him AND a cheap prostitute. It is in your best interest to protect Adam, because I most certainly _will not_ bear you another heir.” She released him and stepped back.

The prince stood and refastened his breeches. Without warning, he struck Maria-Eleanor across the cheek. “BOTH of you, get OUT!”

Maria-Eleanor clenched her jaw against the blinding pain in her eye. “Not until she leaves.”

Bernadette cast about the room for her clothes. “But I’m not-”

“Then I suggest you DRESS. QUICKLY.” Maria-Eleanor barked out in response.

“Wrap yourself in the bed linens.” The prince turned his back to them both. “You can dress yourself in the carriage.”

“My love?” Bernadette cooed pathetically.

“I thought I told you to GET OUT!”

She scurried from the room, half-tripping on the bed linen, dropping her wig and a stocking along the way. Maria-Eleanor scooped them up and threw them pointedly into the fire, which roared in appreciation.

The prince kept his back to her. “I will find a replacement within the month.”

“Thank you, but there will be no need to trouble yourself. _I_ will find the _male_ replacement.”

The prince spun around and gapped at her, but she was already leaving and slammed the door.

\---

Maria-Eleanor found Audra waiting for her at the bottom of the West wing steps. With very little grace and no hint of a request, she announced to Audra, “Join me in the kitchens.”

“Mariel!” Audra rushed up to examine the rising bruise. Maria-Eleanor did not slow in the slightest.

“Steak Tartare for the English princess!” She bellowed to the castle at large. “I want a very tall glass of wine, and for God’s sake, dessert. Call for Plumette.”

“Forgive me, but I do hope she is in your good graces.”

“My _best_ graces. She’s engaged in quite the chore right now, and is deserving of a fat slice of chocolate cake.”

\---

“Cuisiner saw me leaving the scullery with the bucket of slop and asked what it was for, so I told him. He gave me the fish heads from yesterday’s cod.” Plumette finished with a smile.

Lumiere cackled. “Brilliant! I will have to try my best to stay on good terms with you, mademoiselle.”

Plumette blushed when he winked at her. She busied herself with the mountain of chocolate cake set before her.

Maria-Eleanor peeled the raw steak away from her face and slapped it down on the table.

“How’s the cheek?” Audra looked her over.

“It needs more wine.”

“Tuit Suite!” Lumiere sloshed more Cabernet into her glass.

Chapeau entered the kitchen and began to address the Princess. When he saw her bruised cheek, his lips parted in confusion and his brows furrowed in concern. He tried to wipe it away. “Milady, I thought you might be relieved to know that Adam is dressed and sleeping.”

“You, you got him to go to sleep?” Maria-Eleanor leapt to her feet in surprise, listing to one side.

“Yes, Madam.”

Lumiere chuckled. “Lucky bastard! Apologies, Princess.”

Maria-Eleanor made a non-committal noise and flopped her dismissal toward Lumiere, all the while staring at Chapeau. “He let you? He’s not just in bed, he’s asleep?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Em- Mons- Ch- _Merde_!” She shook her head slightly, wincing at the pain. “Thank you, Emile.”

He didn’t move. She could see the anguish building behind his eyes.

Lumiere broke the silence. “I know you are mad, _mon ami_ , believe me, I am too. But wait until you hear what she did to him.”

Chapeau took Maria-Eleanor’s hand, bowed, and feathered a kiss to her bruised knuckles. When he stood, his eyes welled with tears. He spun on his heels and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Nerd note: Pockets were a separate article of clothing, tied around the hips and worn beneath the petticoats. Like a super low key tool belt.  
> Here is a short video on the articles of clothing.  
> https://youtu.be/UpnwWP3fOSA


End file.
